1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can opener and more particularly, to a battery-operated can opener.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional can opener is a hand tool having a handle and a cutter at one side of the handle. When opening a can, the user must bias the can opener and move the can opener along the rim of the can. It is inconvenient to use a conventional can opener to open a can. Further, using a conventional can opener to open a can requires much effort. When biasing a can opener to open a can, the can opener may slip from the rim of the can.